


Heart to Heart

by PaulluvsSteph



Series: Heart to Heart [1]
Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulluvsSteph/pseuds/PaulluvsSteph
Summary: "Remember that time you and I..." her whisper sent a chill down Christina's spine. Hell yeah, she remembered. How could she forget? With her voice caught in her throat, she swallowed hard, only able to nod in response. She was already in her 'suit', and the knot in her pants quickly became a problem...
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite, Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite/William, Ruby Baptiste/William
Series: Heart to Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174043
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST UPLOADED CHAPTER 3 TO "FAR FROM HEAVEN" I hope you all enjoy these. Please leave a kudos and reviews. I would love to know you all’s feedback. I worked hard on both stories and I’m happy to finally be able to share them.

"Remember that time you and I..." her whisper sent a chill down Christina's spine. Hell yeah, she remembered. How could she forget? With her voice caught in her throat, she swallowed hard, only able to nod in response. She was already in her 'suit', and the knot in her pants quickly became a problem while standing from Leti's couch would prove more complicated than it should have been. The younger woman just began letting her in the house even after removing the protective barrier.

Driving back and forth, city to city, seemed lonely now more than ever. She was already exhausted, wreaking havoc throughout lodges across the country. She had a goal. Self-serving but worth the trouble. Not worth leaving her wife, common law, but unlawful, and her daughter, the sweetest thing she's ever known.

Ruby had a magic potion for love, and she had given it to Christina time and time again. The sweetness of her tongue was so sincere when she hushed Christina's name into the night as they finally got the front door open to their paradise in Hyde Park. 

They didn't get further than the steps. It was rare if their first-round made it to their bedroom. "Fuck” Christina groaned through her teeth. Her slacks were getting tighter and tighter by the second. She fumbled with the belt. Usually, she could be smooth with these things, but after Ruby's constant teasing while visiting her in-laws, she couldn't handle it. Christina wasn't moving fast enough for Ruby, so she decided to just remove the belt herself.

Saturday for the last month going on two was filled with good drinks, good music, and great conversation. The kids played, and so did the adults. Christina was never a card player until she met Ruby, and now she was fluent in Spades and decent in poker. Atticus was the worst at the table, especially at poker; his bluff was confirmed as a lie whenever he pulled his ear.

The sisters clearly got their skills from their mother. Though the couples had shared the bulk of their income, money left Christina quick whenever Leti and Ruby teamed up. She questioned if this was a plot for a new dress or a handbag. Things Christina wouldn't mind showering Ruby with but knowing that the latter liked to earn her things herself, including the dress being ripped off her as their tongues wrestled for dominance. 

"I can grab a..." Christina said, not wanting to break the kiss. Awaiting an answer as she kissed Ruby's cheeks, then, neck, and even her exposed shoulder. 

"You don't need it." She moaned out

Before they both knew it, Ruby's dress was up, and William's cock was inside of her. Ruby loved having Christina this close to her. In any body she fit, she made her senses smile. Ecstasy filling their home; they both missed this. Christina had skills. She showed it anytime Ruby wanted it, and tonight, Ruby had dropped hints that she wanted it all night. 

There was no need to be modest with one another. That ship had long sailed. Christina's confidence was an instant turn on to the woman she was madly in love with. Nothing could make Ruby regret staying with her after she came out of her skin, revealing who she indeed was. Ruby was too good for her even in her own flaws; she was unapologetically herself. 

The sound of wet skin slapping together. Deep strokes. If she wasn't so focused on making Ruby cum, she would praise Leti for taking their six-year-old for the night. She grabbed onto the banister with one hand holding on mentally and physically. The rug on the stairs was too plush; she would slip if she couldn't control the inevitable. It's happened before, but this time she needs to hold on. She needed it, and the woman under her required it. 

"I really missed you," Ruby moaned. "I love you so much." she continued wrapping her arms around Williams' neck as the meat she loved so much went -

Deep... deep...deep…

Ruby took a hard breath. 

Her last words sounded desperate for an even harder release. Damn, the woman was sexy in every way. Those eyes made Christina wet in her own body. Her tits made William solid as a rock, but the sexiest part of her was her heart. She wanted Ruby to have pure happiness all the time. She knew her time at home was limited. Gone four days out of the week. Leaving each night when they weren't together a mystery—a mystery of worry, anxiousness, and loneliness. 

They both felt so lonely but too prideful to share it with one another. The only time it showed was in moments like this or moments in the car where Ruby removed her panties for easier access. Her honeypot was wet and fat. Tight and perfect. The first time she experienced it was like heaven. Ruby sat on William's cock, and she had to flip them over, or she would be embarrassed quickly. She couldn't take that risk their first time, but now she knew what to expect as she pounded into her.

The activity on the stairs left her cock soaked. Flopping and wet with cum as she fucked her, fully clothed, through her pants. Her dick was dripping, and she expected Ruby to suck her clean right then and there, but the woman had other ideas as she dragged her to their bedroom. 

The panties in the car, the dress on the staircase, Ruby was fully exposed. Christina held up William's slacks enough to make it to the room but quickly came out of them. The button down and undershirt was next. Lastly, his underwear. Until they both stood utterly naked. "You said you had a surprise for me… I want it now." Ruby dropped that little line in her ear, and her mind was running the rest of the evening. It was all she could think about… Ruby and what she had in store for her. With her focus being on Ruby, she and Atticus lost big. While trying to rush back home, she overheard Leti and Ruby talk about a shopping spree. "Fucking hustlers."

She wanted her damn surprise. 

Ruby laughed "You will still have to wait."

Before she could protest, Ruby pulled Christina into the ensuite bathroom. They had a shower installed because, with a child in the house, bubble baths were few. Christina turned on the water and stepped under instantly. She reached out her hand for Ruby to join her only for her the other woman to shake her head and walk over to the door to leave. 

"Where are you going?"

"I will be back." with a wink, she added, "I promise." maybe she was going to get the surprise, Christina thought. They've tried a few things. Ruby had even tied her up before. The knot was too perfect for it to have been her first time doing something like that, but the blonde didn't ask too many questions. 

Ruby liked her water scorching hot, but that wasn't going to happen if they were sharing a shower. 

A minute under the water felt longer than it should "Ruby!" she was getting softer by the second. Impatient, she hated to wait on others. "Ru-"

"Calm down I'm back." she said, entering the bathroom with a knife in her hand.

Christina's eyes grew wide instantly. 

They kept a knife by the bed for two reasons. One to break Ruby out of unnecessary skin Christina called it, and two just if a fool tried to intrude on her when Christina wasn't present. Ruby was still a black woman, most of the time, living in a white neighborhood with her mixed daughter. Guns and knives were planted for easy access. Christina hated for them to have to live like that, but Ruby assured her that being a black woman meant protecting yourself and those you loved at all cost. 

"Front or back"

"Front", she said hesitantly as Ruby wasted no time pressing the knife into Christina's chest. Christina, prepared for damage. Not enough to kill her... because her plans had gone as planned. She prepared for her own internal damage. As the knife pierced William's skin. Ruby grabbed Christina’s dick with one hand and steadied her other hand relieving her in both ways. 

“How does this feel.”

“Amazing.” Christina said, throwing her head back in the process as Ruby released her dick. “No…” her voice withered. 

Before Ruby used that same hand and placed it on her own in order to cut through the thick flesh. 

The shower was easier. 

Blood and gore kept their bed in new sheets. It was like cracking open a coconut... or a lobster. They both threw pieces of William off of Christina's limber body. As they did so, Ruby muttered her love for Christina. Her want for Christina. Her need to feel Christina's presence and touch.

"Is this still romantic?" the blonde questioned out loud, which caused Ruby to step back and look at her. She would shower her lover with praise all day if she could but Christina couldn't shake the feeling. She felt exposed even if they had almost a decade under their belt. Christina had done it many times for Ruby as both Hilary and Ginger, her redheaded alter ego, but slight insecurities couldn't stop specific thoughts for her. Thoughts of not being who she wanted to be therefore, Ruby couldn’t possibly want her as she is. Ruby wasted no time proving her wrong. 

Her body wasn't entirely under the water as Ruby placed a hand under the blonde's chin. She then whispered in her ear, now allowing her own head to touch the water. "I had to see if you were wet because I love how you get wet for me." she whispered before she plunged two fingers inside of Christina, causing her to gasp "And nothing about this evening has been romantic."

Christina wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist, bringing her closer as Ruby worked wonders on her insides. Her throbbing clit mimicked slightly the growing pain she had with her cock earlier. She placed her head in the crook of Ruby's neck, enjoying the moment and the feeling her woman was giving her. Fingers circling her clit, fast and sure, causing Christina to bite Ruby in order to muffle her cries of pleasure. So much pleaser. 

Christina's hands then moved from Ruby's waist to her ass. Squeezing and slapping it as her own body was going over the edge. Ruby pressed even harder.  
"Ruby?" she called out, coming undone before they found each other's lips again. Kissing passionately as the hot water shifted in sound and became warmer. Before they both lost consciousness for the lack of air, Ruby pushed Christina back. "Finish washing up and meet me in the bedroom."

Ruby stepped out of the shower, swaying in her walk, which always caught Christina's attention. 

The blood left her body as soon as the water met Mr. Bubble soap. Clearly, their child was involved with this purchase somehow. At least her shampoo hadn't changed. 

Ruby heard the water stop and braced herself. She was a ball of nerves. She was still naked in all of her glory. Curves and all. That all was what made her the most nervous. Nauseous almost. She fiddled with her hands as Christina came out of the bathroom. Steam following behind her. 

Christina stopped in her tracks, seeing Ruby stand in the middle of the bedroom floor. She walked over to her instantly and kissed her. Ruby’s lips were lovely but eventually Christina wanted her tongue. She kissed her slowly, placing both her hands on Ruby’s face. She pulled back slightly focusing her blue eyes or Ruby’s full lips. 

She would never say it out loud. She might be slapped for it. It might be disrespectful but 

“Debauve and Gallais Le Livre”

Ruby tilted her head a bit, not understanding. "Are you speaking in Adam?" she questioned. She wasn't fluent as Christina or even Leti, but she knew a few spells here and there. It didn't matter ultimately as Christina shook her head. “No.” 

She then lightly pushed Ruby back until she stumbled onto the bed. Ruby laid back, sultry, so sexy as Christina met that energy while crawling between her legs, sitting on her knees and placing both hands above her head. 

"Sulpice Debauve handmade pralines and ganaches with ninety-nine percent Cocoa." Christina hesitated, searching Ruby's eyes for the second time that night before continuing to speak. "He only opened his shop at the request of Marie Antoinette." she said with a soft kiss to Ruby's forehead. "Making him the sole chocolate supplier for the entire royal family." then a tender kiss to her shoulder.

It wasn't a fetish on her skin but a fetish on the divine goddess in front of her. Who she was going to worship tonight for no other reason than the admiration of this woman who has taught her love, vulnerability and had given her the family she always wanted but never thought was possible. Christina's kisses continued along with her words. 

"My father took me to France when I was a young girl." a kiss to the neck. "He took me to Debauva's shop for their fine chocolate." A kiss to the lips before she dragged her tongue to Ruby's breast "I enjoyed every bite." 

Ruby winced in a reaction as Christina bit her nipple. A boney and ghostly hand grabbing one while the other had lips around it. Ruby moaned out. Tangling her hands in Christina's hair. It didn't last long before her warm mouth was placed French kisses on her stomach and then finally another pair of lips. 

With a long lick of her slit, Ruby fisted Christina's hair causing the blonde to smirk. She was a smug bitch when she wanted to be but that was expected. 

Bringing Ruby to orgasm was rewarding for her. As long as her head was between those long legs and thick thighs, she was happy. Looking up, watching her throw her head back was it's own experience. Satisfaction. They both gave willingly, and they both were so happy to receive. Christina's own orgasm in her body was always a challenge. One Ruby always accepted. 

Christina liked to be in control, and with Ruby's finger and tongue assaulting her, she lost all control. The woman needed to learn boundaries. Ruby finished kissing up Christina's long body. Reaching her lips was a treat. The passion and sensuality aroused them. As they both laid in each other's arms, Ruby's face laid on Christina's chest, Ruby smiled, looking upward at Christina.

Ruby thought about this moment for the last few days. She thought about buying a gift or being a little more creative. Her body was her best weapon but it wasn’t her only weapon and she didn’t want to rely on it too much. She also didn’t want to be overwhelmingly excited in case Christina had her own reservations. She dropped any other way she could think of deciding there isn’t any time for creativity or being cute.

"Are you ready for your surprise."

"…Yes", Christina hesitated. Her stamina was thin and if the surprise was anything like the car, the stairs, or the bedroom, she would be in trouble. It could also be bad news, and Ruby was softening her up for the kill. 

Ruby played with Christina's long fingers. Her manicured hands were soft as she looked at them. Nervous and… unsure. She belted out "I'm pregnant."

Christina looked at Ruby. Her head snapped back. She searched her eyes for any sign of humor or playfulness… she was joking, right? No, she was serious. Shit. That's why Ruby needed Christina to be in her own skin. She required her happiness or anger to not be masked. 

Fuck, anger? Would Christina be angry? This wasn't in the plan. Neither was the first time but this time really wasn't with Christina's continually traveling and Ruby's workload. Fuck. "Can you say something please?"

Christina nodded. She wasn't shocked, just surprised. She met those eyes again. No longer showing lust like they did on the stairs or interest like they did when she told the chocolatier's story. No, these eyes were worried. She cleared her throat "Are you alright with it?"

"I am… now. At first…"

"At first?" Christina said, sitting up a bit more. 

"I found out a few days ago... I didn't want to tell you over the phone." 

Christina nodded. 'Good Call,' she thought, easing back into the bed. She would have left that hell hole of Memphis a lot sooner if she found out while there. If She had known sooner, she probably wouldn't have gone, to begin with. They were still fighting over Christina's need to be a part of 'reshaping' the order. She claimed it was for not only herself but for Atticus as well. Ruby and Leti saw through the bullshit quickly. Even Atticus, who was ordinarily dense, did, but Christina talked a big game, and he had nothing to lose with her on his side. 

Christina placed her hand over Ruby's stomach, and a smile crept on her face. "Hey little baby, I'm sorry if mommy made me do all of those nasty things to her. I hope we didn't disturb you too much. You mother is a freak."

Ruby laughed and swatted Christina’s hand away. "You do realize that you just finished talking about your father in the middle of sex... and I'm the freak." 

Christina bit her lip and groaned "I knew that was going to come back to bite me on the ass."

"Um huh… I'll bite you on the ass." She yawned the last part as her eyes fluttered “But maybe tomorrow” she mumbered 'resting her eyes'.

It was a long night and one of the best nights they’ve both had in a long time. Christina cuddled closer to Ruby and kissed on the top of her head. “Yeah maybe tomorrow.” she adjusted, closing her own eyes. Their breathing falling into a pattern as sleep soon took over.


End file.
